Take me back before it begun
by xiloveinuyashax
Summary: It took me a long time to realize my mistake. I thought at the time i was doing what was right for myself but of course like the idiot i am couldn't figure out that i was being selfish and insecure but at the same time, so full of myself.
1. Smokey Bar Meeting

Hello everyone! I'm trying something new with this story unlike my other ones so feel free to comment on this story to help me along!

I'm making this as the reader being in the story and asking questions! Yippy all of you can be in my story!

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BAR**

"It took me a long time to realize my mistake. I thought at the time I was doing what was right for myself but of course like the idiot I am couldn't figure out that I was being selfish and insecure but at the same time, so full of myself. So here i am, sitting at a Smokey ass bar with a couple of drunken dumbasses that I call friends telling you a story about my pitiful life and the biggest mistake of my life. So how would you like to hear it? From the beginning or when everything had started to come together?"

"Why don't you start from the beginning since the night is young and I know you have all the time in the world to finish your story."

"Alright, but let me warn you... your perspective will change a lot thru-out this story." He says with a sadistic smirk.

"I am well prepared for that."

"Don't mind me drinking myself retarded while I'm telling you this... I was in the military in AIT when I thought that I was in love. I met a girl there a few years older than me and also married. It started off small, talking in class taking notes together, eating lunch everyday in the mess hall, hanging out during our free time. Basically being friends, she always smiled at me, telling me everything about her life and her current relationship with her husband and all the trouble that came with it."

**FLASH BACK**

A light could only been seen in the dark room from the television and I at the time was young man of 20 sitting on the couch watching "Girls gone wild spring break style". I sat there with only in my black silk boxers on leaning on my side with my elbow on the arm rest. Silver hair pulled into a long braid down my back and golden eyes dulled with boredom.

'What a night to spend on a fucking Saturday! I'm such a loser!' I thought with a frown on my face while flipping the channel.

The phone rings on the night stand by the couch on the side I'm leaning. I turn and look at the phone wondering who would be calling at...looking up at the clock above the TV... 11 at night? I pick up the phone and my heart beat races when I hear the silky voice everyday since I've been in AIT.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the voice asks him.

"Nothing, just flipping channels to see if there's anything good on. Why what's up?" I say in a smooth deep voice, shocking myself since I never speak like that, but then again I was relaxed and it was late in the night.

"I just wanted to see if you could...no more like if you would come over...I need to talk to you." was her reply.

A smile crept on my face while sitting up to adjust my position, already getting dress while responding. "I'm on my way."

"Good, I'll be waiting, just walk right in." Then the phone hung up.

I pulled over my hoody on and zipped up my jeans, walk toward the door, picked up the keys off the top of the TV and walked out. Locking the door, I glade down the hall and out the front swinging doors and down the street toward the women living quarters. Taking the steps two at a time, I finally reach the 3rd floor and walk threw the door of 322. I see her sitting on her bed in sweats and a t-shirt with her hair flowing down her back, big brown eyes staring at me with a small smile. I walk towards her and sit by her and take her hand in mine.

She says nothing but leans toward me and touches my lips with hers. I'm in shock and don't respond to the kiss. All I could think was 'I've always liked her but i never thought anything could happen since she's married!' but soon all thoughts flew out the window and I began kissing her back. She gently pushes me down flat on the bed with my legs still hanging off the bed, with her lying on top of me. Slipping my arm around her and the other hand placed behind her head to press her lips more to mine, I slide my tongue over her bottom lip asking for her to open up, which she does. She moans in my mouth and touches my face with her hand. It seemed like a life time when we broke apart for some much needed air. I look at her with questioning eyes.

"What's going on?" I whisper to her.

She gets up and sits by my and places her hand in his.

"My marriage isn't working and apart of me doesn't want it too. I know how you look at me Inu and I know you want me just like how I want you." She says with half lid eyes looking down at me.

I get up and kiss her again. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that." I whisper against her lips.

**END FLASH BACK**

"We made love for the first time that night. I thought I could die a happy man." He spoke with a sarcastic look on his face.

"So that's how everything started."

He laughs with anger wonder. "Yah, I had no idea what I was getting myself into."

"What happens next? Did you and hear last long?"

He looks at the wall for a moment before he replies. "Yah... It lasted awhile, I thought was going to marry her, ya know, stupid idea since she was already married. I was gonna be a father too but that bitch got a miscarriage. I was all ready for it, but thinking back on all that, I'm glad I don't have anything link to her. Everything was going good and peachy till she decides to drop the bomb on me.

**FLASH BACK**

It was well over a 1yr now and already 4months after the lost of a child. Laying on the bed with her curled in my arms and just watching TV together. She decided it was time to break the news to me.

Turning around to face me "Inu...I'm not getting a divorce." she slowly says

I looks at her with bewildered eyes. "What are you talking about? I thought you said you wanted a divorce and marry me and start a life together?" while getting up and staring at her.

She gets up and starts getting her things in order and pulling on her jacket. "Listen i don't want to fight with you on this. I don't want a divorce and that's final but i still want to be with you. Listen I'll give you time to think about it." with that she walks out the door.

I sat there with a shocked face. I didn't understand this at all. I knew she was married before and after things started but it was her that said she didn't want to be with her husband anymore and that she loved me. The only emotion I could feel was anger, just pure red blood boiling anger. I punched the wall next to me and start cursing every single word I could think of in every different language I knew.

**END FLASH BACK**

"Wow, that's all I can say...Wow what a bitch, but then again kind of had it coming."

"Hee, Yah I did have it coming. I was an idiot and a sap!" While laughing at himself

"What did you do after that? Did you speak to her?"

"Naw, She none stopped called me for months, leaving msges on my phone telling me she need me and wanted to see me... A fucking stalker I tell ya. I wanted nothing to do with her after the bullshit she put me threw.Fuck you Kikyou! Soon after i was shipped out to Korea to become a translator, listening to North Koreans all fucking day. I tell ya my duty sucked in the army but hey it paid good money." He told while taking a gulp from his beer and slamming it down on the table.

" Korea huh, sounds like fun to me...Heard it's just like Japan."

"Yah it is but its a little bit cleaner here than Korea, but the food is better. You can even ask these mother fuckers about it since they too were in Korea with me" he replies while pointing his thumb at his drunken friends.

"So tell me about it."

"Well (taking another sip) that's where all the chaos begins where I was living it day by day going to bars and clubs, fucking different woman...just being free and all... see the downtown at the base is a club and bar Ville, once you step out from the walk threw gate, its straight up bars and clubs all the way down the strip. I had a great time with my buds goofing off going to kareoke, also going to the capitol Seoul, bar hopping and going to a closer city called pyong teak just 15mins away from the base. Life was great, really is but then one of my friends had a run in with his high school sweetheart... Man was he love sick. He hasn't seen her in 3 years and one night at the club he saw her and it was over for him." he starts laughing at the memory.

"How did that go? Did he and her hook up?"

Smiling "It's more than that, sure they hooked back up and moved in together, but months later he decided to marry her! Crazy but she's a good woman. Can't say for the rest of our friends though, they flipped out!"

**FLASK BACK**

"I'm getting married!" an excited Miroku says to his friends at work.

Everyone turns to stare at him with big open eyes.

"What the fuck man! Did you fucking lost it or something!" Hiten yells while standing up and knocks over his chair. "Why the fuck you want to give up your life for some wench?"

Miroku looks upset but soon it turned to anger. "I don't give a flying fuck e shepalum ma!" (Translation: you fucking asshole) Its my life and I love her! I want to spend the rest of my life with her so you can kiss my ass for all I care!"

Another one of his friends get up Mike, "Listen man, if that's what makes you happy then I'm glad for you. Hiten you need to back off, its his life like he said." while walking up to Hiten and putting a hand on his shoulder. Hiten calms down just says whatever, turns around and goes back to work.

Few days later He got married to Sango and she had a kid Rin from a past boyfriend, Which Miroku didn't mind since he loved the child as his own.

**END FLASH BACK**

"Did you like Sango?"

Ordering another drink, he turns back around to answer the question. "Yah, she's a cool girl and a great mother. I hung out with him a few times but since Miroku was a married man, i stuck with sticking with my single friends, that is until Hiten decided he wanted to marry his current girlfriend but that's not till later later and also that's a different story, You see my friends had girlfriends but not serious really so it didn't bother me much." he says while paying the waitress.

"Ok you're drifting off the subject, get back on track."

"Oh right, well anyways (lighting up a cigarette) It wasn't until a couple of months later til the real drama begun."

"And what is that?"

Blowing smoke out, he smiles. "That's when she came into the picture."

"Who's she? Someone important or the cause of all the chaos?"

Smiling a sad smile. "That my friend is the second phase of the story i have to save for another day." He leans back in his chair while inhaling his smoke.

"So I guess that means we'll meet again tomorrow here?"

"That's right, I'll be here and if you still want to know what happen just stop by." He says with a drunken lopsided smile.

Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope it was good... if not then I won't continue this story but i also need encouragement to continue also! So please review thank you!


	2. I'm into you

Well no I'm back! I was thinking that I should update once a month… That way I have a schedule and in order! Ok so on with the story!

**CHAPTER ONE: I'm into you**

"I see that you're back. My misery must be entertaining." He says while inhaling a cigarette.

"Couldn't keep away. I just have to know what happens."

Once again the place is crowded with drunken men and woman, smoke filled the whole bar with a foggy view of the place. Inu Yasha sits at the corner table with a beer and cigarette pack on the table. He looks more and more like shit with his hair pulled back in a high pony tail, grey t-shirt and dark blue jeans with white air forces. Sitting across from him, I can see dark circles around his eyes. He takes a gulp of his drink before it starts speaking.

"So where did I left off last night?"

"You left off with the some girl that popped into your life."

"That's right, well Miroku's wife Sango has this childhood friend that left to the States two years ago that was returning to Korea for the summer. I at the time didn't know about this until I saw her with them at karaoke."

**FLASH BACK**

"Hey Miroku called. He wants to know if you want to go to karaoke with him, his wife and their high school friend that just got back from Texas." Mike says while flopping himself on the couch next to me.

I get up and stretch for a minute before I turn my eyes to him. "Sure sounds like fun, plus we haven't gone to karaoke in awhile now."

We got ready and head towards the door and down the street, pass Vertigo the bar we go to and into the building, open the door 04 to see Miroku standing in the middle of the room singing his heart out. We sit down on the couch and start laughing. I turn to look around the room, I see Sango clapping her hands. I smile at her but right at that moment I noticed her friend. My eyes wide up a little. Long silky black hair that curls a little on the bottom, and large gray eyes with thick long lashes. That's not all I noticed, she has a beautiful body and face, especially full round breasts. Oh man was I in trouble! Miroku got done with his song and sits next to me. Suddenly their friend starts singing and not just any normal song that a typical female would sing. She sang "Welcome to the Jungle". WOW! I turn around to Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, that girl is really cute. 'What an understatement.' What's her name?" I ask

Miroku stares at me with his perverted eyes. My god! "That's Kagome, Sango's really close friend. Give it up dude, you don't got a chance with her." He says with a smirk.

"What! Why the fuck not?" I ask shock clear all over my face.

Miroku sighs and rubs his eyes. "Cause Inu, she just got out of a really bad relationship and I don't think she is looking to fuck around with anyone."

"Alright I get your point. I'm going to head out to the bar. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok. This isn't over. I want to get to know her dude." I walk out and take a deep breath outside. I turn around and look where I just came out from. 'I'll get to know you Kagome, that is one thing I know for sure." I turn back around and walk off to the bar.

**END FLASH BACK**

"I spent the whole night thinking about her. No one sparked my interest like that, ever. She haunted my every thought. I couldn't stop talking about her at work even though we never exchanged any words with eachother. I was confused, how can someone I never spoken to and only send once catch my eyes and mind so quickly? I didn't understand and I don't think I'll ever understand." He says with an heavy sigh and eye lids half closed.

"Maybe you were in love?"

"No I don't believe I was in love with her. I think I could have if I just waited longer before I jumped out of everything." He says with conviction in his eyes.

"What did your friends thought about all of this?"

"Hahaha! Hiten thought I was crazy, Miroku that it was fatal, and Mike was interested in her too but not nearly has me. He thought I was too chicken shit to actually talk to her. He was almost right. I had a hard time to get the courage to grow some damn balls to approach her." He says while laughing in his chair.

"When was the next time you saw her or even talked to her?"

He had a thoughtful look before he answered. "Almost two weeks before I saw her again. I tried everything to see her. I started to hang out with Miroku and Sango after work but Kagome would leave their apartment before we got off work. I would go home with Miroku during lunch on some days but I could never catch her there. I would tell Sango to invite her to dinner but not to mention that I'm there, but like always she just turned down the invitation, saying she already ate and was busy catching up at home. I would buy new movies and tell Miroku to keep them at his house and get Sango to call her to ask to watch a movie, but this girl was a movie buff! She already seen all the movies I picked out! It was hopeless. It was like she didn't even exist at all, but I finally had a solution! I told Miroku to hold a barbeque at his place and invite all of out friends and her. That didn't turn out very well either but at least I saw her again. I got dogged on so much that night."

"Why? What happen?"

He sits there chugging his beer and drops his head on the table. "Could we finish this tomorrow? I'm getting light headed and I have to work early tomorrow." He asks

"Alright, we'll finish this tomorrow." I get up and walk out of the bar. 'Poor fool, its eating him up inside and I still don't know what happen but at least I have an idea.'

Thank you everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm babysitting right now so its kind of hard to type all this out with a 2yr old wanting your attention. Please review! Thank you once again!


End file.
